Avatar: the legendary guardian
by Jakalofnight
Summary: Fire, air, water, Earth. Korra is gone, and thirty-nine years after she and Asami stepped into the spirit world the new avatar Iano is beginning to learn lavabending, as he, his maternal grandfather Bolin, and his paternal grandfather Varrick, travel around the Earth republic. Book one:lava chapter one:how to raise the avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own only the characters I created, and my close friend JVnano12 is writing a story similar to this now, we challenged each other to this, we didn't rip each other off I promise

Fire, air, water, Earth. Many people can't control any of the elements, but some are capable of bending one of them to their will, but only the avatar can bend all four elements. When the avatar dies, they are reborn into the next nation in the cycle, keeping an endless cycle of defenders of peace. Korra, an avatar from the water tribe, has passed away, now the avatar passes into the Earth republic, and has been born as a young boy named Iano. Although we are at a time of peace, Iano will still be trained, as the guardian of peace and freedom, the avatar.

Book one:lava

Chapter one:How to raise the avatar

Rocks flew across the field, slamming hard against the metal fence with a loud clang. In the middle of the field stood a young boy of about nine, garbed in green, from his sandals to his headband. He breathed heavily as sweat dripped off his body and an older man stood next to him, looking pleased at the dents in the fence from the collision.

"Well then, I think it's time I gave you this," the man said as he turned to the boy and held out a cloth belt. "You have officially mastered Earthbending."

The boy turned to the man as excitement spread across his face, "thank you grandpa Bolin! I mean sensei," he said as he regained his composure and gave a traditional bow.

"You earned it Iano, I know it wasn't all quite as exciting or glamorous as learning metalbending, but I wanted to give you a traditional Earth bending education, something I wish I had been given at your age."

"Are you kidding? It was great, I felt like a mover star!" The boy said with enthusiasm as he put on the new belt.

"You mean like Nuktuk, hero of the South?" Bolin asked, proud of his past achievements.

"Who's that?" Iano asked with confusion. Bolin frowned and was about to explain all about it, when Iano's mother Garnet, and her mother Opal appeared outside the house and called the boys in. Iano bounded across the field, half on his own power, half using bending to propel him quicker to the house. He jumped inside with a grin from ear to ear as he told his mother and grandmother, "mom, grandma Opal, I'm an Earthbending master!"

"Yes, and we're so proud of you," Garnet said as she gave him a big hug. She looked like the spitting image of her mother, with dark black locks and light green eyes. The one way to tell the two apart besides age was their height, Garnet stood at least five inches taller than her mother. "Why don't you go upstairs and tell Sambo?" She said with her warmhearted smile.

"That's a great idea," he replied as he bolted upstairs to find his fire ferret. The ladies waited until he was upstairs, and then went into the other room where Varrick and Zhu Li were waiting with their son Japol. He sat in the attire of the White Lotus, his jet black hair hanging slightly over his dark brown eyes. His chin stuck out far as it often did when he was deep in thought.

"Hello sweetie," Garnet said as she walked over and sat down next to Japol, "aren't you so proud of our little Earthbender?"

"Of course I am. I'm proud as a dad because he's my son, and proud as a white lotus because he's the avatar," Japol replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, stop Japol," Zhu Li said laughing, "we can wait a little while to bring up Avatar business."

"You better listen to your mother, son!" Varrick exclaimed as he smacked the back of Japol's head.

"Varrick I was kidding," Zhu Li said as she looked at her husband, clearly not amused.

"Why of course honey," Varrick replied as he laughed nervously, "oh look Bolin's here!" He said excitedly as he jumped up out of his seat. "It's good to see you brother," he said as he shook Bolin's hand.

"Good to see you too Varrick," he said, "Zhu Li, Japol," he added with a slight bow. They nodded back in respect and Bolin went to sit with his wife and daughter.

"So," Japol said, "Iano is a master of Earthbending now, and quite proficient in metalbending I might add. Now I suppose is the time to discuss sending him to learn Firebending from Mako, if that's still what everyone wants to do?"

"Oh he just finished mastering an element, and there's no comet incoming anytime soon, so there's no real rush is there?" Opal asked.

"Maybe he could apprentice in the mover industry," Varrick said as he gave Bolin a nudge, "you know, learn to work the camera, set up the stage, do the thing," he said with a laugh earning himself a smack on the head from Zhu Li.

"He does have an interest in movers," Bolin said as he rubbed his chin.

"But are we in agreement he should learn fire next? Keeping in the cycle and such?" Japol asked.

"Excuse me," a meek voice said from the entrance to the room. Everyone turned and saw Iano standing at the door, Sambo the fire ferret perched on his shoulder and playing with his headband. "May I decide what element I learn next?"

Garnet and Japol looked at each other and then back at the boy. "Of course Sweetie," Garnet said, "it's your training after all."

Iano smiled before saying, "then I'd like to learn lavabending." Everyone looked around hesitant on how to reply before turning to Bolin.

"I don't know champ," he started nervously, "not all Earthbenders can lavabend."

"I know that," Iano said as he started frown slightly, "but I am related to one after all."

"That may be true," Bolin said, "but nobody knows if lavabending is hereditary or not. I'm one of only two people to ever lavabend, well of course beside the avata-oh, I see your point," he said as he remembered exactly who Iano was. "Tell you what, I'll discuss it with your parents. Does that sound good?" Iano nodded and smiled again before bounding back upstairs.

Once the boy was back upstairs everyone looked to Japol. As a member of the white lotus, ultimately it was up to him to decide what should be done with the avatar. "I mean I suppose it would be okay, but shouldn't we be focused on getting him to master the other elements?" He asked.

"Quit thinking like a white lotus and think like a father," Garnet said, "the boy wants to be like his grandpa, let him. What harm would him knowing something that almost no one else does possibly do? I mean I'm sure you want him to learn to control lightning from Mako right?"

Japol nodded slightly before Zhu Li added, "we don't want to put too much stress on him, I mean we all remember what happened to Korra. The whole reason we get to decide how he's trained is because of that, we are at a time of peace, why not take advantage of that to let him explore specialities, wouldn't knowing as many as possible help an avatar?"

"I suppose you're right mother," Japol said as he brushed back his jet black hair. "Bolin, you would be fully in charge of teaching him this, are you alright with that?"

"I am," Bolin replied, "he seems to respect me as a teacher, I would be honored to help him Lavabend."

"Thank you Daddy," Garnet said as she gave Bolin a hug. "I know Iano will be so happy."

"There is one issue though," Bolin said hesitantly, "Zaofu was fine for Earth and metal bending, but it's not exactly conducive to Lavabending. I'd hate to end up melting part of the city."

"So what are you suggesting dear?" Opal asked.

"What if Iano and I traveled through the Earth republic. He could learn some history, and we could find plenty of places to practice."

"Are we ready for the world to learn about the avatar just yet?" Japol asked.

"People have to learn eventually," Opal said, "I see no reason not to let them know now."

"How are you going to get around the Earth republic, it's not like we have a sky bison," Japol said.

"We'll take to the sky," Varrick said as he stretched out his hands towards the ceiling, "future industries has recently assembled a new model of plane that we can take to travel in style."

"We?" Bolin asked, nervously knowing where this was going.

"Of course!" Varrick exclaimed, "you and me old friend, traveling the Earth nation with the avatar, his fire ferret, and his badger mole!"

"Badger mole? There's no way Harra could fit on a plane," Opal said.

"Actually," Zhu Li replied, "it's quite spacious, there'd be plenty of room to live in it, even with a badger mole onboard."

"So what do you say Bolin?" Varrick asked, "will you be my copilot?"

Everyone looked excitedly at Bolin, anxious to hear his response.

"Sure," he replied with a sigh, "why not?"

Meanwhile Iano was in his room, studying his new belt in the mirror. He had changed into a more traditional Gi, and had the belt on over it, along with his ever present headband. He was pretending to throw punches at the mirror when he heard a knock at his door.

"May I come in son," Garnet said from the door.

"Yes," he replied as he turned towards the door. "Did you guys make a decision?"

"Yes son we did," Garnet said as she stepped inside. "If you're okay with it, you will be traveling across the Earth republic with grandpa Bolin and grandpa Varrick. They want to teach some history as well as Lavabending."

"Really! That sounds amazing mom!" Iano exclaimed. "Can I bring Sambo?"

"Varrick says he has a plane bring enough that you can bring Sambo and Harro."

"You mean it?" He shouted.

"Yes sweetie," she replied, "dinner's going to be ready soon. Come on downstairs." The two went back downstairs and had dinner with the rest of the family.

Later that night Iano was getting ready for bed when Opal came in. "Hey champ," she said, "your mom wanted me to come up here and tuck you in."

"Yay," Iano said as he jumped into bed, "can you tell me the story about how you found out I was the avatar again?"

"Of course sweetie. Well it all started when you were about four. Your mom told us that you had started Firebending. We all figured it was normal since Mako had been a firebender, but then about a year later you set something on fire and put it out, by waterbending," she laughed. "We were lucky, since your father was a white lotus, he was able to convince the rest of the organization that your training should be done slower than Korra, as not to put as much stress on you, and since we were in the odd spot where most of your family knew the past avatar, we were able to raise you here in Zaofu at your own pace."

"So am I going to have to save the world?"

"Not any time soon sweetie," she replied, "but what want to focus on more for you is protecting the people. So when you're on your trip, people might learn you're the avatar. Don't be scared of who you are, but be humble, okay sweetie?"

"Okay grandma Opal, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie," she said as she got up and left Iano to get his last night's sleep before going off around the Earth republic.


	2. Chapter 2

Book one:Lava

Chapter two:The Nightmare

Leaves crunched beneath Iano's feet as he walked through the woods, light dappling in through the treetops. He felt as though he was in the heart of the forest, trapped on all sides by the never-ending barrage of bark and branches. He looked around with a calm sense of awareness, looking for a way out. "Keep calm," he told himself, "The avatar is brave, he never panics." Every step he took only seemed to get him more lost in the endless woods.

He continued walking when suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. He stopped moving yet the sound continued. He turned around slowly, repeating to himself again and again, "the avatar is brave, the avatar is brave, the avatar is brave." Through the trees a tail could be seen whipping back and forth, the light splashing on it. "Who are you," Iano called out. As he called out the light vanished and he heard a growl from where the tail had been.

A flash of lightning hit as a strange beast pounced on Iano. He fell to the ground with a thud as the beast dug his claws into his chest. Iano screamed as the beast snarled right above his face. Saliva dripped from his fangs, dripping onto Iano.

"What are you!" Iano tried to shout, but all that came out were whimpers.

"I am known by many names young avatar," the beast said as its face began to twist into that of a human. "You have never been too kind to me in your past lives, what do you have to say about that?" The creature asked with a shout.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Iano whimpered as tiny pools of blood formed where the beast had buried his claws in his chest. "I don't know you." He kicked his legs as hard as he could to try to escape but to no avail.

"I will not be ignored by yet another avatar," it replied as its face turned back to that of a beast. "You will learn to respect me, or the cycle will end with you!" As the beast shouted, it lunged forward to sink its teeth in.

Iano awoke from the dream, covered in sweat and hyperventilating. The door to his room flew open as his mother rushed in. "I heard screaming, are you okay?" She asked.

"I, I had a nightmare mom," he boy replied as he looked at his surroundings and tears rushed down his face.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright," she said as she ran to her son and hugged him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it was nothing to worry about," he replied, unsure if it was a dream or some of that "avatar junk" Varrick talked about Korra having.

"Alright, well breakfast is ready if you want some."

"Really, it's morning?"

"Yes, I made Komodo sausage!" She replied with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful," Iano said as he jumped out of bed. He got up and bolted down the steps to where his whole family was gathered for breakfast.

"Morning travel buddy," Varrick said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning grandpa Varrick," Iano said. "So is it true we can take Harra with us?"

"Of course, there's plenty of room for a baby badger mole. Now granted, if we wait till he's full grown we might have a problem," he laughed.

"When are we leaving?" Iano asked.

"Right after breakfast buddy," Bolin said. "so when you're done eating go ahead and finish packing so we can hit the skies."

"Make sure you behave while you're gone Iano," Japol said as he waved his fork in the air. "Send a message back home when you can."

"Of course dad," the boy replied, "are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked his father.

"No I have to stay here in Zaofu I'm afraid son. Too much business to be done here. Your mother and I have to help make sure the city stays in order."

"Look at it as a vacation of sorts sweetie," Garnet added. "You'll be with Bolin and Varrick, plus Harra and Sambo!" She said cheerfully.

"Alright," Iano said as he poked at his food, "I just wish you guys could be there."

"So do we Iano," Japol said, "but we'll be here when you get back."

After breakfast Iano went up to his room and threw the last few things into a bag. "Come on Sambo!" He called as the fire ferret scurried up onto his shoulder. "We're going traveling okay?" The ferret squeaked in response and they went downstairs where outside the plane was waiting. The plane had wings about a third of the way back, with a large propeller at the back and a body that could easily hold cargo.

"It reminds me of recruiting the airbenders," Opal said as she and Bolin looked at the craft.

"Yes she's a real beauty," Varrick said as he patted the metal hull. "The pride of future industries. Speaking of which, did you get all the meeting notes Zhu Li?"

"Of course Varrick, I've gotten the notes for the last thirty nine years, it's nothing new, Asami and I will be fine running the company while you're gone," she replied with a smile.

"I can always count on you to do the thing sweetie," Varrick said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well this is it," Iano said as he looked at his parents. "I'll be back soon."

"We'll miss you sweetie," Garnet said. "Be good for Bolin and Varrick."

"I will mom, I promise, bye dad," he said as he gave Japol a hug.

"Goodbye son, I can't wait to see all that you've learned when you get back," He replied.

"Alright I think we're ready!" Bolin called from inside the plane as he led Harra inside. "We put some dirt down in your part of the plane Harra," he said to the badger-mole. "Just the way you like it." Varrick hopped in the cockpit of the plane and Iano waved goodbye as he stepped inside and the plane began to take off. Iano and Bolin sat together in the main compartment of the plane and Iano looked out of the window at the city now below, his first view from outside Zaofu.

"This is your first time leaving the city, right?" Bolin asked as he played with Sambo.

"Ya, Zaofu's pretty independent," the young avatar replied.

"But not even vacation?"

"Dad said the avatar had to stay secret until he could handle the pressure!" Iano exclaimed in his best Japol impression.

"Haha that's actually a great impression of your dad," Bolin replied. "But he was probably right," he said regaining seriousness. "Anyway Varrick says our first stop is going to be a small village in the next state over, he says there's some good empty fields outside of it, and a great noodle shop."

"How are people going to react when they find out I'm the avatar?"

"Well it depends on the people," Bolin said hesitantly.

"We're people always nice to Korra when they found out she was the avatar?"

"Oh sure, well not always. I mean the normal people were nice, but then again we also met Amon, and he didn't like her too much. Neither did zaheer. President Raiko wasn't a huge fan of her at first. Kuvira really had some issues with her. So mostly good, but some not nice reactions, definitely some not nice ones," he answered.

"But I doubt you'll have to worry about that champ," Varrick called out from the cockpit. "At least not for a few years."

"Varrick," Bolin whispered as he ran over to the copilot's chair, "don't scare Iano. He's too young to be worrying about all that."

"Oh alright, tell the little sport we'll be landing soon."

Bolin walked back to where Iano was seated and sat back down. "Varrick says we'll be landing soon," He said, "are you ready to finally see the rest of the world."

"I hope," Iano said, "can we train some today?"

"Let's see about finding a place to sleep, then we'll worry about training, okay sport?"

Iano nodded as the plane began its descent and landed by the village. As they prepared to depart, a small crowd gathered around the plane, anxious to see who would come out of it.

"We should be calm," Bolin said, "if anyone asks we'll calmly tell them what we're doing here and-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the hanger door and Varrick shouting to the crowd, "greetings villagers. I'm Varrick, head of future industries, this is my brother in law Bolin, and this is the avatar, Iano," he said gesturing to the boy.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Iano, "uh, hi," the boy said as some cheered, some cried tears of joy, and others fell to their knees.

"Varrick, what do you think you're doing?" Bolin asked him, clearly frustrated at the attention he was drawing.

"I'm so sorry Bolin, you're absolutely right, how terrible of me. Everyone," he called out, "this is the avatar's badgermole, Harra, and his fire ferret Sambo." The crowd oohed and awed as Varrick turned to Bolin, "problem solved," he said with a smile.

"Hello there avatar," a middle aged gentleman said as he stepped out of the crowd, "my name is Shu-on, I'm the mayor of this town."

"I thought you said this was a village," Bolin whispered to Varrick.

"It was the last time I was here," he replied.

"It-it's an honor to meet you sir," Iano said as he took a bow.

"same to you. What brings the avatar and his companions to our small town?" The mayor asked.

Iano looked back and Varrick and Bolin nodded towards him for him to go ahead and speak. "We're here so my grandpa Bolin can teach me how to lavabend in the fields outside your town, if that's alright?" He said before being nudged by Varrick. "Also we want to check out a local noodle shop, apparently." He added with a smile.

"Well we'd be happy for the avatar to train in our fields," Shu-on said, "and as for the noodle shop, do you mean the dragon's bowl?"

"Yes!" Varrick shouted.

A few minutes later the group was seated at the dragon's bowl while Sambo and Harra were back at the inn they were staying at.

"It sure was nice of them to look after Sambo and Harra," Iano said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Indeed, and wow Varrick, I need to trust you on restaurants more often, this place is amazing," Bolin added.

"Isn't it?" He said, "Zhu-Li and once stayed here on our way to a business trip and we had a date right here in this shop. She had the flameo special, I remember it like it was twenty five years ago."

"Was it twenty-five years ago?" Iano asked.

"No, twenty-six, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," Iano said with a laugh.

After dinner Varrick went back to the inn while Bolin took Iano out to the fields.

"We don't have too much time tonight," he said, "but we can get a little bit of a start. I want you to sit down like you're meditating."

Iano did as he was told and then nodded at Bolin.

"Good, now focus on a spot of Earth near you," he said. "Now put your hand on the ground next to you closest to that spot. Focus on the particles, let them shake and heat up."

"I think I feel something grandpa!" He replied excitedly. Bolin walked over and felt the ground where Iano was touching.

"Good job, it's definitely heating up. Now focus your energy away from you and towards the spot you chose."

"Alright," Iano said as he tried to shift his focus. "I'm starting to feel a little dizzy," he said.

"Go ahead and stop now," Bolin replied as he went over and helped Iano up. "Lavabending is all about melting the Earth, melting takes heat, heat takes vibration, and sometimes the vibration can make you lightheaded. This is part of why I wanted to take you on a trip. So we could go slow and not rush you."

"Did you get lightheaded your first time lavabending?"

"I lavabent under a lot of duress, I had too much adrenaline to feel lightheaded, afterwords however, I felt like a polar bear dog who chased its tail too long." The two laughed as they made their way back to the inn.

That night as Iano slept, he saw the beast once more, and as before he awoke in a cold sweat, hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Bolin asked as he rushed into the room, "I heard screaming."

"I had a nightmare," Iano said, "don't worry I had the same one last night, I'm fine."

"Oh no you're not," Bolin said, "recurring nightmares for normal people would be, well. Recurring nightmares, but I'm willing to bet this is avatar, spirit world related. I honk maybe we should leave."

"No, I'm not ready to go home!" Iano exclaimed.

"Not home," Bolin replied with a shake of his head. "This is avatar stuff so we need to go to a place with tons of avatar stuff. In the morning we'll set off to Kyoshi island."

"Okay," Iano said, wiping away tears from his eyes, "just please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't champ," he replied, "I'll make something up, your secret's safe with me."

"Grandpa, does this make you part of my team avatar?" Iano asked.

"Sure champ," he said with a smile, "team avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

Book one:Lava

Chapter three:The Island

"Off we go to Kyoshi Island," Varrick said as the plane got ready for take off.

"Thank you for everything mayor Shu-On," Iano said with a bow.

"Of course, it's our honor to host the avatar in our town. Anytime you need anything at all, we'll be happy to help," the mayor replied. "I'm just sorry you couldn't have stayed longer."

Iano hesitated on what to say next when Bolin cut in, "well, we'd love to stay longer but we have urgent business on Kyoshi Island." He winked at Iano, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Yes of course, and as requested here is a big bowl of the flameo special from the dragon's bowl," the mayor said.

"Yes thank you," Varrick said as he took the bowl. "Alright gentlemen we're off." He added as they shut the hangar doors and headed off.

Once in the air Bolin pulled out a Pai Sho board and sat down next to Iano.

"Have you ever played Pai-Sho?" He asked the young avatar.

"No, not really," Iano replied, "Is it hard?"

"Not really, I mean I'm not exactly the best player, Asami is much better than me, but I could still teach you."

"That'd be great!" Iano exclaimed

"You know," Varrick called from the cockpit, "Zhu Li and I played quite a bit of Pai Sho back in the day. She was always better than me but nevertheless it was riveting. When you're done, maybe you'd like to be my copilot Iano. Sambo is fun but not great at navigation." He looked over to the fire ferret in the chair next to him and Sambo simply twitched his tail. "Are you at least going to look at the map," he said to Sambo. Sambo looked up at him and scurried off the chair.

The five continued to fly until they saw Kyoshi Island off in the distance. "Um, grandpa Bolin," Iano said as they started to descend, "I just remembered something."

"And what is that Iano?"

"Didn't Kyoshi split the island from the mainland to prevent visitors?" Iano asked hesitantly.

"Um, yes," he said as they both began to panic. "Varrick!" Bolin called out as he rushed to the cockpit.

"What is it, can't you see I'm trying to land a plane?"

"They may not be so happy to see us," he replied.

"How so?" Varrick asked before a rock flew by the window of the plane. "I see your point," he said. "Hang on." The plane spun out of the way of the flying rocks as they finally made their way to the ground. A mob of people waited outside, some Earthbenders, and Kyoshi warriors.

"What do we do grandpa?" Iano asked.

"I'll take care of this, team avatar style," he replied with a wink. He opened up the plane door and stepped out with his hands raised above his head.

"Who are you?" One of the Kyoshi warriors asked.

"My name is Bolin, I was a friend of avatar Korra, and I'm here with my grandson Iano, the new avatar."

"The avatar?" Another asked. Iano stepped out into the open and stood next to Bolin.

"That's me," he said nervously.

"How do we know you're the avatar?" The first one asked.

"Um, I, uh," he stammered.

"Go ahead, show them," Bolin whispered. Iano nodded and shot a bit of fire from his hand, before bringing up a rock and launching it in the other direction.

"He really is the avatar, I can't believe it. The avatar is here," they all began whispering to each other.

"I'm here with my grandpa Bolin and my grandpa Varrick," Iano said, "as well as my fire ferret Sambo and my badger mole Harra," he added matter-of-factly.

"Well avatar," one of the younger warriors said. "What brings you to Kyoshi island?"

"My grandpa Bolin is going to teach me lavabending."

"Well I'm sure we'll find a place here where you can learn, where were you planning on staying?" She asked.

Iano began to panic and looked back to Bolin for help. "Well, we may just stay on the plane, unless we can find somewhere else," he said, "and I'm Bolin!"

"It's very nice to meet you," the warrior said with a bow, "my name is Kianna, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and nonsense I'm sure we can find a place on the island for you to stay."

"Why that's very kind of you Kianna," Bolin replied, returning the bow.

"Follow me," she said with a smile as she led the somewhat team avatar to an empty house. "Here we go," she said, "should be plenty of room for the three of you, the fire ferret, and cute little Harra," she added as she petted Harra on the snout.

"Thank you Kianna," Iano said as he gave a slight bow.

"It's no trouble at all, if you need anything else just let me know," she said as she turned to leave.

"Oh wait," he said, "there is one more thing." She stopped and turned back to face him, patiently awaiting his question. "Where on the island is the most spiritual place, like the spot most connected to Kyoshi?" He asked.

"That would be the Kyoshi statue," she said with a giggle, "you know, the giant one we passed on the way here."

"Oh right, of course," he said slightly flustered.

"Any particular reason you want to know?" She asked.

Iano stammered before Bolin stepped in and said, "oh you know, we're taking a tour of the Earth republic and thought we'd see some the biggest avatar related landmarks, and well this definitely is a very avatar-esque place," he said with a wink to Iano as Varrick stood by Sambo, continually confused as to what was going on.

"Well then I'll see you later avatar Iano," Kianna said as she left the house.

"So champ," Bolin said, "statue first, or training?"

"Maybe we should get some training done," Iano said.

"Well, I'm going to get some food I think," Varrick said, "do you two want anything?"

"Well sure if you're offering," Bolin said.

"Not you!" Varrick exclaimed, "I was talking to Sambo and Harra. Lettuce for you?" He asked the fire ferret who simply squeaked in reply.

"Of course you were," Bolin said with a sigh, "come on Iano."

"Does this mean we're not getting food?" He asked.

"Don't worry champ we'll get food, just not with Varrick it seems," Bolin said as the pair headed out.

They made their way to the outskirts of the city, to a bit of rocky terrain.

"Alright," Bolin said as he sat down, "remember what I showed you last time?"

"I think so," Iano said as he tried to think hard, "like this right" he said as he put his hand on the ground and began to focus in on a spot.

Bolin went over and felt how hot the ground was getting. "Very good Iano," he said, "you're heating it much hotter than last time. Just keep focusing on that spot, go slowly though or you'll get light headed again."

Iano continued to focus on the spot and speeding up the particles in the Earth. Pushing them to get hotter and hotter just under the surface until finally the ground began to change color.

"I'm doing it," he said with a laugh, "I'm doing it, I'm lavabending!" He shouted.

"That's it!" Bolin exclaimed, "now spread out your focus just a little."

Iano did as he was instructed and the circle of red spread as the middle finally boiled over and melted entirely. "I'm getting light headed again grandpa," he said as things began to spin from his viewpoint.

"Alright go ahead and stop then," he said as he offered a hand to help Iano up. The young avatar slowly got to his feet and tried to regain his balance. "You're doing great Iano, now we can start teaching you how to manipulate it."

"That sounds great grandpa, but I'm kind of getting tired," he said.

"Go ahead and go to bed then," he said, "we'll head to the statue in the morning." The pair headed back to their house where Varrick was sitting with the animals and listening to the radio.

"Well there you two are," he said as they walked in. "How'd the whole lava training go," he said as he waved his arms randomly to represent lava.

"I actually melted some!" Iano exclaimed before getting slightly dizzy again.

"He's still getting a little lightheaded," Bolin explained as he led Iano to a chair.

"Oh by the way Iano," Varrick said, "that Kianna girl dropped by while you were gone. She said that you should come by the Kyoshi warrior's dojo sometime tomorrow."

"Really!" Iano said excitedly, "she came by here."

"Yes champ, but now you need to go to bed," Varrick said as Iano went off to his room.

The next morning Iano and Varrick went outside to the statue.

"Thanks for taking me down to the statue grandpa Varrick," he said. "I just want to get a little avatar connection."

"No problem Iano," Varrick said, "whatever avatar junk you need to get up to is your business. I'll be back and out of the way, take all the time you need."

"thanks grandpa," Iano said as he sat down in front of the statue. Varrick backed away as Iano closed his eyes and focused on Kyoshi. As he focused, the darkness around him in the back of his eyelids became foggy, and soon a light appeared and began to take the form of avatar Kyoshi.

"Hello Iano," she said as the young avatar looked at her mystified. "It's nice to see a new Earth nation avatar."

"It's-it's an avatar to meet you honor Kyoshi," he stammered, "I mean it's an honor to meet you avatar Kyoshi."

"So to what do I owe this pleasure of meeting the newest avatar?" She asked as she sat down criss-cross across from him.

"Well Kyoshi, I've been having this strange dream over and over again."

"Are you sure it's just a dream?" She asked.

"That's what worries me, there's this strange beast in it."

"What do you mean beast?" She asked nervously.

"It's like a cat thing, I suppose, but bigger, and jet black."

"Did it say its name?"

"No, he said he's known by a bunch of names."

"It's just what I feared," she said as she shook her head. "He's right, he is known by many names, but for now, we can call him Nighlot."

"Nighlot?" Iano asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he's a spirit, but not one we like to remember," she said. "He has tried to kill most of the avatars, but stopped after me."

"Kill the avatar!" He shouted, "but, I'm the avatar, and why did he stop after you?"

"Nighlot had made a deal with Koh the face stealer, that if he could kill the avatar, he would get back the face of his wife, who was once of the most beautiful spirits. So Nighlot would continually try to kill the avatar, no matter what."

"But why did he stop with you?" Iano asked.

"I managed to trap him away in the spirit world, but if he really has been appearing to you, then he must have escaped"

"How do I stop him then?" He asked.

"It won't be easy Iano, but I'll do my best to help you. This will be your first true test as an avatar, it'll take bravery and strength to beat him, come back tomorrow and we'll continue this conversation," she said as she faded away, and Iano slowly returned to the real world.

(Author's note: okay guys, I'm looking for some FANART hopefully so anyone who is interested please pm me)


End file.
